liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Fights Constitution
Introduction From Latin, Constitutio Bellum means Constitution of Fights, which embodies its meaning. This page details all the battle rules, how they should be performed and what is not allowed. Title 1 - The Fundamental Principles : Art. 1st '''For a battle to be posted, the following conditions are required: :: '''I - every battle should be posted in the , in the Frame Battles, never in any other section; :: II - no unfair battle, in which one of the opponents has virtually no chance of winning, should be posted. If so, the battle will be nullified and disregarded. However, note that for a battle to be considered unfair, the chances of an opponent winning must be almost nil, and both factors must be present. The following factors should be taken into account: ::: a) an excessively large difference in speed; ::: b) overly superior powers and abilities of one of the opponents; ::: c) destructive ability and far superior resistance on the part of one of the opponents; : Art. 2nd '''Battles must specify: :: '''I - the scenery (at all times); :: II - the extra conditions, such as some power that must be restricted, speed equaled, among others (only if there are restrictions); :: III - the shapes of each character (if there is more than one); :: IV - the opponents' personality to be considered or not. : Art. 3rd '''A battle can only be won if: :: '''I - has at least a two-vote advantage over one of the opponents (this number will change over time); :: II - the reasons for the votes are specified, and the difficulty with which the opponent will win or lose. ::: a) a battle can only be declared a draw when there is no explicit form or visible advantage between opponents. : Art. 4th '''It is prohibited: :: '''I - the use of logical fallacies in argumentation; :: II - match any feature other than speed. The only exceptions to this rule are: ::: a) beings with variable attributes (such as The Shrike and Captain Marvel), yet remaining within their limits; ::: b) duels between specific attributes, such as “which is the best swordsman”, “which is the best driver” and the like, where the physical characteristics that would make competition unfair are nullified. :: III - take a battle as over if there are no conditions already set for the victory or cancellation of such; :: IV - present false information about the characters under discussion; : Art. 5th '''If there is no information or insufficient information about the battle, it should be assumed that: :: '''I - the characters in combat are in their closest form to each other in raw power and speed, and only if possible in exotic powers (commonly known as hax). :: II - the default distance at which the battle begins is 10 meters; :: III - location is a neutral scenario in which both can use all their powers, even when they are specific to only one place or under one condition, without any restriction, disadvantage or advantage; :: IV - there are no special conditions. : '''Art. 5th '''At the end of the discussion, the results should be added to the "/ Battles" subpage on the profile of both characters in combat. Title 2 - Specific Occasions : '''Art. 1st '''Because they are practically impossible to measure, in battles between 1A VS 1A or High 1A VS High 1A, it should be considered that combatants are exactly the same level in Attack and Resistance. Exceptions include only beings in the same series, where said combatants are explicitly shown to be different in power. (For example, Reinhard Heydrich in his Atziluth would be considered an equal to Demonbane (Zanma Taisei) with the Brilliant Trapezehedrons combined, even though their deeds and possibly levels of power are completely different. would be intelligence, experience, strategies, powers, weapons and skills.)